Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN
Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN is the debut video in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot In the first act, Johnny is seen eating sugar directly from the jar, a self-indulgent and disobedient act that is frowned-upon by Papa. When questioned about it, Johnny lies and tells Papa that he did not eat the sugar. Papa disputes Johnny's sincerity, but Johnny persists in his denial. Unconvinced, Papa commands Johnny to open his mouth so he might examine it for traces of sugar. Johnny laughs defiantly and swallows the entire jar of sugar. Papa reacts to Johnny's misconduct by chasing him around the kitchen, arms outstretched before him, signifying his desire to commit upon Johnny an assault of unspecified severity. The ensuing commotion induces the kitchen cabinets and major appliances to thrash about in unison, intensifying the situation to a state of utter pandemonium. In the second act, Papa presses Johnny further on the matter of his illicit sugar consumption. Johnny maintains his innocence, despite having clearly wolfed down the entire sugar jar in full view of Papa mere seconds ago. Papa offers Johnny a second opportunity to come clean, but Johnny remains steadfast in his denial. Unsatisfied with Johnny's answer, Papa demands that Johnny open his mouth so he may verify Johnny's claims of innocence. His lie now exposed, Johnny laughs with callous disregard, burping out the sugar jar lid and striking Papa in the head. Enraged, Papa pursues Johnny around the kitchen with his arms outstretched before him, indicative of Papa's blind rage driving him to commit upon Johnny a heinous offense. The altercation triggers the surrounding kitchen furniture to flail about with wild abandon, launching the contents of the cutlery drawer through the air and into Johnny's mouth. In the third act, Papa queries Johnny about the recent disappearance of the aforementioned cutlery. Johnny denies eating the cutlery, but Papa is highly skeptical of this, having directly observed Johnny's recent silverware consumption. Papa straightforwardly asks if Johnny is lying, but Johnny asserts that he is telling the truth, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Papa was in the kitchen when Johnny consumed the flatware, and was extremely likely to have witnessed the transgression. Papa invokes his authority to inspect the contents of Johnny's mouth. Johnny laughs rebelliously and burps a fork out at Papa, which becomes lodged in his forehead. Papa's head wound sends him into a conniption. He races after Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, conveying his intention to serve a vicious beating upon Johnny. The tumult precipitates a state of chaos in the kitchen with various doors swinging wildly open and shut. One cabinet is revealed to contain eight miniature pigs, who join the fray. In all the confusion, the pigs inadvertently jump into Johnny's mouth, who proceeds to devour them all. In the fourth act, Papa interrogates Johnny on the whereabouts of the recently missing pigs, the intensity of his concern made apparent as his eyes briefly transform into pigs during his questioning. Johnny vehemently denies eating the pigs, an audacious claim given that Papa was in the kitchen at the time when Johnny was gorging himself upon them. Papa's suspicions lead to him to petition Johnny for a truthful accounting of his involvement in the pigs' disappearance. Johnny continues to defend his innocence, but Papa doubts Johnny's honesty, and directs Johnny to open his mouth as proof of his claims. Johnny laughs contemptuously and burps out a pair of pig's eyes onto the floor. Johnny's deceit infuriates Papa to such an extent that his body and eyes transform into pigs. Johnny's reaction is to mimic Papa, and he similarly transforms his eyes and body into pigs. Papa chases Johnny around the kitchen, each in their newly adopted chimeric forms. In the final act, both Johnny and Papa have resumed their original forms. Johnny attempts to eat Papa, but in an ironic and disturbing twist, Papa eats Johnny instead. The show's final scene is at once comic and tragic as Papa burps out Johnny's propeller beanie hat and the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as himself * Papa as himself * Pigs as themselves Production Many new viewers are surprised to find that the video is not live action footage, but is actually computer graphic animation. The unparalleled technical sophistication and artistic achievement associated with the video has led to speculation that the work is a secret project of Pixar Studios, or possibly Industrial Light and Magic. However, neither studio has responded to the many inquiries issued by the research community requesting information on their involvement, and their participation in the video series is currently unconfirmed. Themes and analysis Civil War Theory "Johnny" was a nickname applied to Confederate soldiers during the American Civil War. "Papa" may be a reference to Abraham Lincoln, a.k.a "Old Abe" and "The Ancient One." These observations, combined with the prominent Southern banjo music accompanying the video, have led some scholars to speculate that the video may be a recontextualization, in nursery rhyme form, of the hostilities incurred during The Great Rebellion as the Confederate states attempted to secede from the Union. External Links #Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN (Original) Category:EdukayFUN Shows